1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable magnetic card writer for a card such as a check card with a magnetic stripe provided thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been known a card type recording and reproducing apparatus in which a magnetic card having a magnetic stripe thereon for recording data is linearly moved to and fro. In such prior art card type magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus, it is arranged that data are written on, or read out from the magnetic stripe of the card by a writing head or reading head while, for example, the card is moved backward.
The prior art card type magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus, however, has been unable to write new data onto a magnetic card in consideration of prerecorded data therein and, further, following the writing, to readily and quickly check whether or not the writing has been made correctly. Therefore, a user of the apparatus who made an error in the writing was unable to quickly respond to the error committed.